


I Want Candy

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison wants candy all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy

This is not about fucking the help.

This is about the sheer panty-wetting bliss of watching Mark Sloan get a grip on Karev’s half-hard dick and say, “Before I let your mouth touch my cock, there are going to be a few ground rules. First of all, this is NOT gay. This is for Addison, got it?”

“Dude, you just fondled my junk,” Alex replies with the smirk that makes Addison bite her lip and lean back against the nice, pricey cushions and six-hundred count sheets of her bed and stroke her thigh. “Does Addison want you touching me in my bathing suit area?”

“Um,” Addison says, raising her hand. “Hell yes.”

Because it’s true. Because this is pretty much every straight man’s fantasy turned inside out and sending big ol’ pulses of dirty whore lust through every erogenous zone Addison has.

“My point exactly,” Mark says, like he’s not totally getting off on stroking Alex’s dick and squeezing it in a way that says he is a sex god, and if the sex is a little gay, it doesn’t matter because sex gods are so divine that they can be a little gay.

Addison snorts. Alex snorts, too.

Of course, Alex isn’t complaining about the handjob. Why would he? Mark has nice surgeon hands that feel nice on sensitive skin.

Addison’s hands aren’t bad either, she notes as she slips two fingers inside of herself and starts stroking herself to the visual goodness of Mark scowling at Alex’s cock and Alex grunting a little.

“Your dick is hard,” Alex points out between clenched teeth. Addison sighs. Smartass. “What? I thought this was all for Addison.”

“Addison likes my hard dick,” Mark says. “Don’t you?”

“It’s better than a Hitachi Magic Wand,” Addison says, smiling. “Alex, do you not like the handjob Mark’s giving you?”

“No, I really like the handjob. Dr. Sloan knows how to work the shaft,” Alex says with his usual deadpan asshole honesty.

“Then do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up about how Mark has a man-crush on you, Karev,” Addison says, feeling her nipples tighten as she says it. “Unless you want me to share some embarrassing stories about your drooling groupie boy crush on him.”

“There wasn’t drool!” Alex protests. Addison chuckles and adds a third finger inside herself, enjoying the horny moans from both of her boy toys.

“Oh, there was drool,” she says, fluttering her eyelashes and fingering herself fast and hard. “Drool and promises of having his babies.”

“That is **so** sweet of you, Alex,” Mark says, speeding up his hand. “Now let’s make you come already so I can see what makes Addison want to throw away all this heat for you.”

Alex narrows his eyes, but Mark is doing something with his other hand and Alex’s balls that Addison can’t quite see.

It does make Karev go cross-eyed and start making noises, which is awesome, but Addison notes, feeling a nice orgasm building in the base of her spine — the first of many, she expects — it’s not until Mark pulls in close and his dick just barely brushes Alex’s hip that Alex shouts and comes all over his stomach.

“Fuck,” Alex says, shaking his head and grabbing Mark’s shoulder. “ _Nice._ ”

Mark, ever the manwhore of the universe, starts rubbing up on Alex, and Addison’s all dry-mouthed, because part of her wants Mark to shove his tongue down Alex’s throat, and part of her wants him to rub his fingers over Alex’s belly and taste and ohhh, fuck.

Addison comes with this high-pitched noise that turns both men’s attention back on her, like changing the station to SportsCenter or something. Mark, of course, pats Alex on the ass and grins.

“Watch and learn,” he says, getting onto the bed and parting Addison’s thighs. “How’s my favorite place in the universe?”

“Pretty good,” Addison says, panting. “But I don’t remember asking you to give me an examination. Dr. Karev?”

_Please god, do not let him smirk. Please god, let him play along_ , Addison thinks, because if Mark gets all bent out of shape, he’s gonna walk and then when will she get to watch Karev give him a blowjob?

“Yes, Dr. Montgomery?” Alex asks, totally in character. Respectful, slightly cocky intern who wants to earn a surgery by pleasing.

“I want you to demonstrate for Dr. Sloan and myself your ability to give a quick and dirty pelvic exam,” Addison says. “With your tongue.”

“And what should I do? Watch?” Mark asks, a little pissy.

“Yep,” Addison says, patting the spot on the bed next to her. “Watch, enjoy…maybe get a little something out of it.”

She raises an eyebrow and Mark plays along, settling on the bed next to her while Alex very carefully eases her knees up and rubs her thighs, pausing at the sticky places with great interest.

Addison smiles. Then turns her head to look at Mark, raising her hand to her mouth and licking it.

Mark groans. Alex clears his throat. “It appears that the patient is quite lubricated,” he says in his almost-a-doctor voice. “I think I should see if the patient responds to stimuli, or if this is a regular autonomic response.”

He leans down, throwing Addison’s legs over his shoulders. Mark, the lying bastard, gets harder from the sight of it, and Addison pauses a split-second before curling her fingers around his cock.

And then squeezes hard, because oh, god, that’s Alex’s tongue on her fucking pussy, and he is slurping her up like an ice cream sundae.

“The patient reacted to whatever it was you just did, Karev,” Mark says calmly as Addison takes a shuddery breath and tries to jerk Mark off without taking off his dick in the process. “She’s just gotten a sex flush, and I bet if I assist by stimulating the nipple…”

He drags his fingernail very lightly over the peak of her nipple and Addison bites her lip to keep from moaning, especially when Alex laps again.

“Yep, she’s got a nice iron grip on my cock,” Mark says smugly. “Up and down, Addison. Up and down.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Mark,” Addison hisses quietly.

“But you usually like it, Addie,” he says, kissing her shoulder.

Addison could use a Karev aside at this point, but he’s got his wicked tongue dragging over her labia and flicking at her clit, so she could use that more. But she wants to get Mark off before she comes and he slams inside of her. Because when Mark’s inside of her, Addison forgets why she thinks he’s a giant dick and instead begs for him to use it on her, harder faster deeper oh god deeper.

“Oh, yeah?” is what she manages.

It’s so lame that Mark ignores it, instead deciding to buck his hips up as if Addison can’t feel him straining in her hand, long and hard and begging to fuck her sideways.

And then Alex sucks on her clit and Addison mewls because oh fucking god, he’s hot all the sudden, he’s sucking on it and she feels all swollen and needy and he’s rubbing her. His thumb is rubbing her…ohhh, what does she call that? It’s teasing, following her juices….back.

Up and down. Up and down.

Mark chokes out something obscene, and when Addison glances over, he’s coming all over her hand, and she realizes she’s been doing something to him. Or maybe the sight of Alex’s head between Addison’s thighs and Alex’s hand holding on to Addison’s ass is too much for him, Addison doesn’t know, she doesn’t care.

“Oh, suck it harder,” Addison pleads suddenly. “You make it feel so good, so good…lick it good for mama, ohhh, fuck me…good…”

Mark groans and begins nuzzling and nipping at Addison’s throat. “Love it when you talk dirty,” he mumbles, groping for her breasts again.

He squeezes them hard, pinching the nipples painfully, just as Alex swirls his tongue and Addison arches up, caught between them, coming and coming and coming and Alex doesn’t let up and neither does Mark and they are going to fucking kill her but it’s going to be a good way to…

_oh jesus fuck_

Alex just suddenly has two fingers in her, hooking in and catching her in the middle of a pulsing wave of coming, stimulating…oh, fuck, she always thought g-spot orgasms were a myth.

Fuck fuck fuck, and somewhere outside her head, she might be saying that, or she might just be coming like an avalanche and vibrating off the bed as she rides it out.

“Did you just, um…” Alex says, pulling his wonderful perfect mouth away from Addison’s cunt and looking up at her and Mark with surprise. “Well, did you juice?”

“Son, that is the least sexy thing you’ve said yet, and you’ve said fondling your junk,” Mark says. “You have much to learn in the ways of sexy talk.”

“I’m not a talker. I’m more like, a doer,” Alex says, kissing the inside of Addison’s thighs.

“You’re more, like, enjoying beginner’s luck in Addison 101,” Mark quips. “Get up here and let the master show you what it feels like to be fucked by Mark Sloan.”

Alex rolls his eyes and Addison, still limp and trembly, rolls to her side to watch whatever Mark’s going to do, because Mark is an incredibly hot fuck when he’s got something to prove.

Alex flops back on the bed and folds his arms.

“Show me, dude,” is what he says, and Addison pats his arm lightly before propping herself up on her elbow.

“Addison likes to be kissed,” Mark says in a low voice, leaning forward and kissing Alex’s jaw. “She’s got a hot spot on her earlobe…”

Oh, _fuck her_. Mark is going to fuck Alex like he was Addison and Addison might just come from the _idea_ of it. Especially because after two seconds of Mark’s mouth on his ear, Karev’s mouth opens and suddenly their tongues are twining and oh, god, it is like Mark’s doing it to her, the way his mouth tastes like whiskey and sex and his hand strokes her upper arm and Addison’s tracing Mark’s moves on her own body, watching breathlessly.

“Don’t you dare start fucking yourself, Addison,” Mark says at one point, looking up from Alex’s nipple. “You keep your hands to yourself.”

Alex and Addison groan in unison. Mark smirks, and goes back to getting Alex hard and writhing on the bed, touching him with hands, mouth, hips that pin Alex’s swollen cock to his belly and thrust wantonly.

“She says she doesn’t give a damn, but look at that, Karev,” Mark says in a silky-steel voice, looking at Addison and her flushed, frustrated state. “I think she wants it, don’t you?”

“I want it,” Alex says in a husky voice.

“I know,” Mark says gently. “You want it bad, don’t you, baby? You’re aching for me to fuck you good and hard.”

“Fuck, yeah, man,” Alex says, his cock trapped and his eyes fixed on Mark.

“Bottom drawer,” Mark says to Addison like she’s his assistant, and blushing and trying to ignore the ache between her thighs, she hands him a condom and a little bottle. “I am going to make you feel it and beg for more, baby.”

“I know,” Addison says, looking at Alex and whimpering, especially when he meet her eyes and they have this same sex-glazed expression.

Mark knows how to take care of whoever he’s fucking, and he makes sure Alex is slick and relaxed, fingers first. He’d do the same for Addison, and she can tell when Mark hits prostate because Alex breathes out raggedly and moves into it.

“You want it?” Mark asks, pulling away to slick on the condom. “You really want it?”

“Yeah, I really fucking do,” Alex says, and Addison whimpers, even though she knows it’s not really about her. Except it is. Except it’s maybe not, but oh, god, the way Mark pushes into him slowly makes Addison’s mouth water.

And she’d start fucking herself, but something about the way Alex starts scratching at Mark’s back and the deadly serious way Mark is thrusting in Alex makes her heart race, makes her wait even though it practically _hurts_ …

“That’s right,” Mark is murmuring to Alex. “Give it up. Give it all up.”

Addison wants to. Oh, she wants to. Over and over and over.

Alex gets to, writhing and coming like a satisfied slut while Addison watches and Mark thrusts again and again and then cries out, “Fuck yes” before half-collapsing on Alex.

And then immediately leaning over and planting a kiss on Addison.

“That’s how it’s done,” he says.

“Oh my, yes,” Addison replies, kissing Mark and then kissing Alex. “Hey.”

“Dude, if that’s what it feels like to be you,” and Alex makes a face, “I’d uh, never leave my bed. I would just be naked and having sex all the time.”

“Well,” and Mark looks at Addison and at Alex and god, he is a slutty slutty man, but Addison kind of likes that he likes sharing, “I think you should try out what I just taught you and see what Addison thinks.”

“Can I get a five minute break for a quick shower so I can get the jizz off me?” Alex asks. “Not that I want the super porn threesome party to end, but I’m getting nasty.”

“I like the five minute break idea. We can switch sheets and throw these in the washer,” Addison says. “And Mark can call for pizza and champagne.”

“Pizza and champagne,” Alex says. He hits Mark in the shoulder, but in a lovey-dovey way, and kisses Addison again. “You are officially the winner of everything.”

“Mmm,” Addison says, rolling off the bed and seizing the sheets. “Not until after the five minute break. And the pizza. But I’m pretty close.”

And life, she thinks, yanking the sheets away from hot naked men, is good.


End file.
